This invention relates to an improvement of a switch to be used for operating, for example, a power window of an automobile in which a window glass is actuated by a window reguator system driven by a reversible motor.
Heretofore, this kind of switch using a two way solenoid is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open-to-Public No. 56(1981)-22736 (Utility Model Application No. 54(1979)-104089). In this prior art, in the first step operation of a two step operation momentary type knob, the contact is closed according to the operating direction of the knob and the current flows into the two way solenoid. However, since the stroke of the knob is small in the first step of operation of the knob, the core cannot be attracted completely. Accordingly, when the operation of the knob is stopped, the core returns to its neutral position and the closing of the contact is resolved.
Also, in the second step of operation of the knob, since the core of the two way solenoid is set in a stroke as to be completely attracted, the knob is maintained in its operating state and the closing of the knob is also maintained. And, in this case, the resolving is made by breaking the current to the two way solenoid or by forcing the knob to return.
However, the one described in the above official gazette has such disadvantages as that since the member for regulating between the first step of operation and the second step of operation of the knob and the member for the contact are constituted of different members, the number of parts is large which results in high costs. In addition, it cannot be made small in its size as a whole.